Quiero ser feliz contigo
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: Se han peleado delante de todo el club de tennis, raro en ellos y no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos, tendran la ocasión de hacerlo? mientras que Ryoma porfin lleva un amigo a casa...[DREAMPAIR] entre otros


Aquí otro fic de Prince of tennis, espero que os guste.

Habrá varias parejas,espero que algunas sean de vuestro agrado.

**Quiero ser feliz contigo**

Capítulo uno: Después de correr 

La mayoría del club de tennis junto a algunas personas del instituto se encontraban alrededor de las pistas observando asombrados como dos de los titulares se chillaban el uno al otro, si se tratasen de Momo y Kaidoh, seria una cosa normal, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que la pareja que se estaba peleando esta vez eran ni mas ni menos Fuji y Eiji, si las dos personas mas tranquilas del Seigaku, las dos personas mas amables, se estaban gritando el uno al otro todo tipo de cosas. Nadie sabía como habían llegado asta ese punto pero la verdad era asombroso como discutian los dos. Oishi junto a Momo intentaban tranquilizar a Eiji pero estos recibían todo tipo de codazos por parte del pelirrojo y lo mismo pasaba con Takashi y Kaidoh que intentaban parar a un feroz y nunca visto Fuji. Echicen quería hacer algo pero a ser tan bajito seguro que el iba a pagar toda las consecuencias de aquella pelea. Inui mientras, apuntaba vete a saber que cosas en su libreta, al parecer el tampoco había visto así a Eiji y Fuji, y tenia que haber pasado algo para que estos dos hubiesen llegado a estos extremos, ni siquiera el primero había llegado tan lejos cuando se peleaba con Oishi. Todo era extraño.

Se oyó al capitan gritar mientras se acercaba al jaleo, había salido un cuarto de hora para hablar con Ryuzaki sobre el progreso de los entrenamientos.

- -Qué jaleo es este! Todos 20 vueltas antes de irse a casa!- Dijo Tezuka mientras todos comenzaban a correr y los demás se iban- y vosotros dos que hacéis parados, dejar de pelear y dar las vueltas!- pero Tezuka fue ignorado completamente y siguieron sumergidos en su discusión.- Que sean para vosotros dos 10 vueltas mas!-nada ni caso, Tezuka los miró furioso- otras 10 vueltas mas!- entonces Fuji y Eiji empezaron a gritar mas alto todo tipo de insultos dirijidos el uno al otro, Tezuka arto iba a gritarles de nuevo- vosotros vais a dar...- pero fue cortado por los dos que dijeron a la vez CALLATE, Tezuka se quedo boquiabierto, como el resto que se encontraba corriendo, nadie antes se había dirigido así al capitán, y seguro que lo iban a pagar- vosotros dos estáis sacándome de mis casillas, como vosotros no soleéis causar muchos problemas normalmente si hacéis 50 vueltas dejare el asunto- los otros dos iban a protestar pero enseguida se callaron al escuchar sus siguientes palabras- si no seréis expulsados del club de tennis.

Los dos se pusieron a correr, el uno al lado del otro, llevaban el mismo ritmo, no hablaban pero sus miradas no eran ni mas ni menos que amigables.

Mientras que poco a poco terminaban todos de correr (menos Fuji y Eiji que aun tenian para rato)y se cambiaban, menos Tezuka que había tenido que ir antes de lo normal, el resto se estaban juntando en la caseta para hablar de lo sucedido.

- -Inui...tu sabes por que se han peleado esos dos? - Dijo Kaidoh mientras se cambiaba.

- -La verdad no se, tiene que haber pasado algo, no es normal la actitud de esos dos. Oishi tu sabes algo? Eres el mas cercano a Eiji después de Fuji claro- Inui preguntaba a Oishi mientras miraba datos de los dos en busca de alguna respuesta lógica.

- -Eiji anda muy raro las ultimas semanas, cada vez habla menos, y ya sabemos como es el... no se cada vez pasa mas tiempo conmigo y no sale tanto con Fuji como antes-Oishi era el que estaba mas preocupado, al fin y al cabo el era como la madre del grupo.

- -La verdad Fuji también se comporta raro, ya no se pasa todo el día sonriendo como lo hacia antes y sus ojos suelen estar mas tiempo abiertos que cerrados y la verdad nunca había visto esa mirada, ni siquiera en un partido- Dijo Taka mientras cogía sus cosas.

- -Deberíamos dejarlos hoy así, lo que tengan esos dos tienen que solucionarlos ellos mismos, se que no son capaces de matarse el uno al otro, aunque si pasados unos días sigue sin solucionarse la cosa, tendremos que investigar y ayudar en algo-dijo Echicen para sorpresa de todos.

La mayoría no estaba muy seguro pero por ese día aceptaron y se fueron, al fin y al cabo tenían que investigar el porque de aquella discusión.

Nada mas salir Taka se despidió de ellos. Al rato Oishi e Inui tuvieron que desviarse para irse a su casa. Ese día Echicen iba tranquilo por una parte, pero por la otra no, para una vez que dos de sus sempais, Momo y Kaidoh, no se habían peleado, lo habían echo otros dos sempais, ese día había sido muy raro. El también tenia sus problemas, Momo le había contado que iba a ir a casa de Kamio a dormir y eso lo tenia muy contento, y en cierto modo al pequeño todo lo contrario, sentía algo, celos acaso y cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba mas triste. Momo no se percato de eso y se despidió de los dos, tan contento que estaba que lo hizo también de la Víbora. Kaidoh tampoco estaba muy contento, al ser ya fin de semana, y no tener al día siguiente clase, Inui se iba a casa de su amigo de la infancia, Renji a pasar la noche. Kaidoh observo que Ryoma estaba triste y como se había enterado lo de Momo, sintió ganas de ayudarlo, igual así el también lo ayudaba en cierta forma.

- -E Echicen, te veo triste, problemas con Momo?- Ryoma volteo sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

- -Sempai esta preocupado por mi?- Kaidoh se sonrojó- aunque la verdad tu tienes la misma cara, problemas con Inui?- Esta vez Ryoma fue el que se sonrojo.

Caminaron los dos en silencio, el día se estaba empeorando y empezaban a caer las primeras gotas que hacían pesar que iba a llover. Los dos chicos empezaron a maldecir mientras se pusieron a andar mas rápido. Cuando llegaron a un cruce de calles se pararon, ya se tenían que separar, Kaidoh había cogido el camino mas largo para llegar a casa y no sabia exactamente por que. Cada vez caían mas gotas pero los dos se encontraban allí parados, sin saber que decir, sin poder decir ni adiós, pero al final fue Ryoma quien decidió hablar.

- -Esto, como todo el mundo va a pasar con algún amigo esta noche.. no se quisieras venir a mi casa a dormir, nunca he llevado un amigo a mi casa, además mis padres hoy tienen cena y mi prima esta en casa de una amiga, estaríamos solos- Kaidoh se sorprendió por ello, no sabia que decir, Echicen, el pequeño del grupo le estaba invitándole a pasar la noche en su casa? No sabia que responder aunque al final fueron sus labios que respondieron por si mismo.

- -shhhhii –dijo con nerviosimos. El mismo se pregunto, ¿por qué no, por que no podia ir a su casa a dormir, nadie antes le había invitado, y el en cierta parte quería ir a casa del pequeño, Inui nunca se lo había pedido, así que vio una ocasión para olvidarse de una vez por todas de el.

Echicen creyó que dijo un Si pero no estaba seguro,- Sempai, as dicho un si o un sshhhhh- El corazón del pequeño se acelero, en cierto modo el también queria que el otro aceptase, tenia que olvidarse de Momo como fuera, y el, podía ser el indicado.

Por las mentes de los dos pasaron las mismas ideas, se dieron cuenta que a su manera, los dos tenían puntos en común, los dos eran muy cayados, y solo hablaban cuando tenían que hablar, como decía la gente eran muy cerrados, y los dos apenas tenían amigos.

- -a sido un si- dijo Kaidoh- y si voy a ir a tu casa, mejor deja de llamarme sempai, ahora estamos fuera de los entrenamientos y no tiene mucha lógica, para mi claro.

El pequeñin miró al mayor – mada mada dane, entonces tu me tendrás que llamar Ryoma.

- -No hace falta, te puedo llamar Echicen, si no tu tendrías que llamarme Kaoru.

- -Después de la costumbre de llamarte Sempai o Kaidoh se me haría difícil de llamarte Kaoru, encima te queda mejor Kaidoh- y empezó a reirse dejando a Kaidoh sorprendio.

- -Pues yo después de oir tanto Ryoma de parte de tu club de fans, osea esas locas, no se me hará difícil de decirte Ryoma- y también empezó a reírse dejando esta vez sorprendido al otro.

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa del pequeño, y ahora iban mas animados, estaban hablando mas de lo que habían echo en toda su vida. El resto del día se presentaba tranquilo para ellos quitando el echo de que tuvieron que correr lo que quedaba de camino ya que había empezado a llover en serio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eiji y Fuji se encontraban tirados en el suelo, aunque no había nadie desde hacia rato, habían corriendo las 50 vueltas, los dos querían estar el uno con el otro, tenían las necesidad de arreglar lo sucedido, no sabían porque habían llegado a esos extremos, no sabían o no querían saberlo. Pero fuera lo que había pasado había que arreglarlo pero ninguno de los dos sabía como.

Se dirigieron a la caseta sin hablarse. A Eiji le dolía las palabras que le había dicho el prodigio mientras se gritaban, pero el también se sentía culpable de las cosas que le había dicho. Fuji también se sentía así.

Se ducharon y se cambiaron sin hablar pero ahora se miraban de reojo intentando encontrar alguna posibilidad para arreglar la situación.

El primero en salir de allí fue Eiji que no se molesto ni en despedirse, o al menos eso creyó Fuji, pero la verdad era que Eiji no sabia que decir por miedo de empeorar todo.

El castaño vio salir con pena al pelirrojo y suspiro, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Se la seco enseguida pero dio paso a mas lagrimas. Quería llorar y estuvo en la caseta asta que se tranquilizo un poco. Al salir cerro la puerta, al ser uno de los últimos que estaría allí tuvo esa responsabilidad. Se acerco a la salida del recinto del instituto, ahora estaba solo y podía caminar tranquilamente, o al menos eso quería, pero nada mas salir, noto que Eiji estaba allí, se quedaron un rato observándose y sin hacer nada mas empezaron a caminar juntos.

Empezaron a caer gotas, a si que tenían una excusa buena para caminar mas rápido. Fuji no entendía de porque le había esperado el pelirrojo, y este no sabia porque se había quedado esperando.

Cada rato que pasaba caían mas gotas, asta que empezó a llover en serio y los dos tuvieron que correr. Llegaron a la casa de Fuji y se taparon bajo el pórtico pequeño de la entrada. Fuji busco las llaves en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, iba a dejar pasar a Eiji pero se percato de que este se iba.

- -Eiji deja por un momento lo de nuestra pelea y entra por favor, no ves como esta lloviendo, acaso quieres enfermarte?- dijo Fuji observando al pelirrojo. Este por un momento miro hacia la entrada pero siguió su camino asta que sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás- Eiji por favor-empezó el castaño susurrándole al oído- entra a casa, no quiero hacerlo por la fuerza, a si que espero que entres, no quiero que te enfermes, y lo digo en serio, además tendremos la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Eiji acepto, talvez había sido por aquel abrazo que por un momento le había producido un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, iba siendo hora de admitir ciertos sentimientos hacia el castaño, este era el momento de aclarar todo para bien o para mal, el no podía seguir así, tenia que hacerlo.

Entraron a el casa mojando todo el suelo que cruzaban, se habían quitado al menos los zapatos y se habían puesto unas zapatillas mas cómodas. Eiji había cogido las suyas, de tanto que visitaba a su amigo, acabo teniendo unas en casa de este. Cuando se disponían a subir las escaleras para ir a cambiarse al cuarto del prodigio, alguien les paro.

- -Que son esas formas de llegar a casa! Estáis empapados!-era la madre de Syuusuke- vaya Fuji no me dijo que hoy vendrías a dormir cariño (refiriéndose a Eiji ), pero da igual preparo la cama enseguida, como siempre dormiras en el cuarto con Fuji no? bien, veo que no has traído ropa... en ese caso que Fuji te preste el pijama y demás- la madre les empezó a empujarles escaleras arriba para que fuesen al baño para que se dieran un buen baño caliente y se secaran bien para no pillar un resfriado, al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de decirle que no se iba a quedar a dormir, ya que la madre se había dirigido a preparar todo.

- -Bañate tu primero, ya lo haré yo después- dijo Eiji mientras salía de allí, pero enseguida entro mientras era empujado por la madre de Syuusuke- Eiji tranquilo ahora les traigo la ropa, a si que mientras iros bañando, entráis los dos en la bañera no? – Los do chicos se miraron y se pusieron mas rojos que el pelo de uno de ellos- vamos chicos sois amigos no?-ella no sabia nada de lo sucedido-que mas os da bañaros juntos? ¡Como si fuera la primera vez! –los dos estaban a punto de desmayarse. Esa veces que la madre había comentado solo habían sucedido dos o tres veces, y por entonces no había pasado nada, ya que eran mucho mas pequeños de lo que eran ahora. En esta ocasión si no pasaba nada era porque estaban peleados. Pensándolo bien era la mejor situación para arreglar las cosas y para aclarar los sentimientos de cada uno, pero no se atrevían a dar ese paso y meterse a la bañera.

Fuji opto por ir llenándolo de agua mientras echaba algo de jabón y bolas perfumadas.

- -Prefieres el agua caliente o templada?- Fuji mirando el grifo del agua como si fuese la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo.

- -Prefiero caliente, pero elige tu- Eiji con nerviosismo. Fuji abrio el grifo de agua caliente y mientras se llenaba la bañera empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sintio la mirada de Eiji que parecía decir que eso era igual a un pecado- ¿Eiji, caso tu en casa te bañas con ropa?

- -no...esto.. yo...-suspiro profundamente y también empezó a desvestirse.

Fuji se quito toda la ropa y se acerco a la bañera, abrió un poco el grifo del agua fría para que no estuvieran tan caliente, Eiji no pudo con su mirada y este se clavo en cierta parte del cuerpo del castaño. Fuji al girarse para decirle que estaba todo listo, se junto con la mirada fija del pelirrojo y este no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse rojo. El cuarto cada vez estaba mas caluroso, tanto por el vapor que echaba el agua tanto por la que producían las miradas de los dos. La mirada del mas alto se desvió sin querer a otra parte del cuerpo del castaño, y pudo observar que era de un tamaño bastante grande, quizás mas que el suyo. Cuando se duchaba después de los entrenamientos con los demás, el no era de esos que se quedaban mirando esa parte, pero de vez en cuando por alguna razón y como era de esperar duchándose todos en el mismo sitio se veían y había llegado a la conclusión de que Fuji a parte de ser el llamado prodigio, era el que mas grande la tenia, aunque la diferencia de ahora era que la tenia algo mas grande y eso le hizo pensar que talvez su amigo se estaba excitando y que aun tenía alguna de esperanza con el. _"En que estoy pensando! Como puedo pensar en esa parte en este momento, soy un pervertido!_" pensó Eiji mientras Fuji intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, estaba observando a la persona que le gustaba desnudarse, y eso muy a pesar de el le estaba excitando y no lo podía controlar. Estaba estropeando todo, o al menos eso creía, pensaba que ahora Eiji lo odiaría mas por serlo que era, un chico al que le gustaba otro chico y talvez el ya lo habría descubierto y de ahí uno de los motivo para tener aquella discusión. Fuji se dio la vuelta avergonzado y no paso desapercibido para el otro que después de desnudarse completamente se puso al detrás de su amigo y lo abrazo.

- -Fuji, perdóname por lo de hoy, no se porque a sucedido esto pero yo quiero ser para siempre tu amigo- Error, había cometido un error diciendo que quería ser para siempre su amigo, Fuji agacho tristemente la cabeza, ya dio por echo que nunca tendría algo mas con el asta que Eiji se percato de ello y lo arreglo- bueno al menos de que tenga alguna posibilidad de tener algo mas contigo.

Fuji se dio la vuelta enseguida y lo observo- a que te refieres?- pregunto con esperanzas.

- Syuusuke, yo... yo siento algo diferente hacia a ti de lo que siento hacia mis demás amigos, tu...me gustas mucho... y yo...yo...te amo... espero que no me dejes de hablar por ello, lo entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo...pero por favor no dejes de hablarme.

Ahora era Eiji quien agachaba tristemente la cabeza, había confesado sus sentimientos pero no estaba seguro de la reacción de su amigo. Para sorpresa de este, El castaño se acerco hacia el acorralándolo contra la pared.

- -Eiji hemos sido todo este tiempo unos tontos, y no nos hemos atrevido a confesar nuestros sentimientos, tu también me gustas mucho y te amo demasiado, tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo hacia mi y talvez esa a sido la verdadera causa de nuestros últimos problemas, perdóname tu también por todo lo sucedido.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y acercan sus labios juntándolos en un beso apasionado. Fuji empujó mas a Eiji contra la pared mientras este lo abrazaba fuertemente. Las caricias y los roces dieron paso a pequeños y suaves gemidos.

Todo iba bien, no querían separarse el uno del otro, pero la puerta sonó y una voz los hizo volver a la realidad.

- -Os deje la ropa en la habitación, voy a salir por un buen rato, tengo que ir con el coche a buscar a los demás al trabajo y al internado, porque con esta lluvia no pueden venir andando, de paso compraré algo para cenar así que no vendré asta dentro de dos horas como mínimo.

La madre se marcho. Los dos muchachos se habían tranquilizado un poco pero el echo de estar solos en casa los excitó de nuevo.

- -entramos? – dijo Eiji mientras sonreía a su amigo- si no se va a enfriar el agua y eso no me gusta- dijo guiñando el ojo a su acompañante.

- -Claro será lo mejor-sonrió picaramente- además tenemos dos horas para hacer lo que queramos.****

Los dos entraron a la gran bañera, primero Fuji, y luego Eiji, quedando este último apoyado en el castaño.

- -ummm se esta muy a gusto aquí- dijo El pelirrojo cerrando los ojos.

- -Eiji no crees que llegados a este punto debemos formalizar lo nuestro?- Dijo el prodigio poniendo una cara seria.

- -A que te refieres Syuusuke?- Dijo este sin entender muy bien.

- -pues a que...Eiji, quieres ser mi novio?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya alguien al que le guste, por ahora es un EijixFuji, algo de kaidoxryoma, ya raro esq lei un fanfic que tenia algo de kaidoxryoma y la verdad me gusto :D:D, esq a mi me van alguna sparejas raras, como en naruto, prefiero antes el sasuxhinata que el naruxhinata XDXD, tb me gusta el nejixhinata o nejixtemari (aunq la mejor pareja es Shikamaruxtemari XDXD). Espero que alguien se moleste dejándome un review! Ya que el cap es un royo pero intentare no enrollarme tanto en los siguientes caps


End file.
